the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spooky Shell Lodge Halloween Stories
SpongeBob and the entire Shell Lodge are celebrating another fascinating and spooky time of Halloween, especially since their last few Halloween trips had been quite fun. But when they realize that they've done so much protection that they've gotten used to being scared, they decide to tell spooky stories Scared Shrekless style. Who will be left standing when these 10 stories are all over? Stories #'Dragon Temple Haunted' (Fictional)- Kairi starts off the episode by telling the story AND choosing the place they'll tell it in: Hollow Bastion. She tells a fictional story of how the Dragon Temple is haunted by a poltergeist of unimaginable powers. It does random things to the Dragon Realms including floods, power outages, rearrangements, infestations, and so on. Will our heroes discover what this poltergeist is doing, and what it wants before they all get claimed? #'A REAL Nightmare Night' (True)- #'Grim Night with the Heroes Act' (True)- #'The Shen-ing' (Fictional)- Lord Shen gets a turn of being scary, and tells his own story. Lord Shen and Celestia are a dysfunctional family with a child (Kairi), as Shen gets a job as a caretaker of a hotel built on the burial ground of a malevolent supernatural force. They use Shen as a scapegoat, yet Kairi discovers a friend who might help: Phil, who has the same telepathic abilities as her (Called the 'Shrine' to avoid getting sued) and they use this to try and solve the problem as crazy anomalies occur at the hotel as it gets snowed in during a massive blizzard. Shen eventually goes crazy and tries to kill his family. Soon, it will be up to Kairi to fix this. #'Superior Horrors' (True)- #'Donkey and Puss's New Bigotry Tale' (Fictional)- Puss and Donkey once again get into an argument that turns into a chaotic tale, only this one is longer. They tell a story about how Puss and Donkey end up into a subterranean land which is like Skull Island, except with much more monster that constantly kill them a hundred times over. But they have yet to come across the apex monster of the entire underground land, the Netherspawn. #'The Night-Howler Plague' (Fictional)- #'The Splatterpunk Game of Spookavania' (True)- The Lodgers visit Spookavania because there's several cases of disappearances all across the world. They back-trace them through the ghost train railroads all the way to the lawless city of Splatterpunk, where monsters were murderous and psychotic. They go there disguised as punk monsters and thus they discover the culprit: a new threat called Gameonster, who is hosting a corrupt gaming event where competitors die for the corrupt monsters' amusement, and their souls are taken from their bodies. With this, the Lodgers are forced to compete as they end up losing their souls one-by-one, as they discover that there is a good witch named Minerva Lovecraft who can restore these souls back to life as long as they can be brought to her. So they must beat Gameonster at his own game and revive their dead allies. #'???' (True)- #'???' (Fictional)- Transcript Intro (It's Terror Time Again) Coming soon... Category:Epic Chronicles Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Epic Chronicles Episodes